


It Just Dawned On Me

by AnnieM



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieM/pseuds/AnnieM
Summary: It's been twenty-four hours since the death of Deigo.  Tie in to Spies series.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tanya Reed](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tanya+Reed).



> This is a little add-on to the Spies series by Tanya Reed. Please read both stories.

Meg Thatcher woke up beside Ben Fraser in her appartment. They had not more than twenty four hours ago had witnessed the killing of the leader of La Terreur. Now a cold realization hit Meg!

Grayson Dainels (CIA) had killed Deigo while he was in the custody of Meg, Ben and Frannie. But Deigo had said that he found out about Janet Scott being Meg Thatcher, former RCMP officer. It suddenly dawned on Meg!

Now Meg was thinking that she might have to kill Margaret Thatcher, if the leak could not be found. She now regretted Grayson fullfilling his mission of killing the leader of La Terreur. But the new problem may prove to be bigger than if they had let Deigo live.

Yes, it was easier with Deigo dead to clean up Marda, and help the people. But to have any terrorist be able to get her and possibly other's information was chilling to the bone! It had almost cost Emily and Ben their lives!

Meg would go in to NACT headquarters ASAP and report this new information. She hoped the leak could be found before anymore damage could happen. She liked being Meg Thatcher and did not want to be anyone else!


End file.
